Confessions
by HHr4life
Summary: The news of Harry being a horcrux puts a lot of things into perspective for Harry and Hermione. DH2 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**I just had to get this out before it drove me crazy. My muse has been in overdrive since I saw DH2 lol.**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione tearfully watched him walk away. Each step he took was like a brutal blow to her already fragile heart. From the moment she saw him dejectedly walking down the broken stairs, Hermione knew her worst fear had become a reality. Even then her denial had kicked in until Harry vanquished all hope that he was indeed one of the horcruxes. Her tears were flowing freely now. She didn't want him to face his destiny alone but she knew he would never allow her to help him in this situation.

"_I'll come with you", she murmured tearfully as his words took a firm grip on her heart._

"_Kill the snake", Harry replied rejecting her offer, "kill the snake and then it's just him". _

At the moment Hermione had done the only thing she knew, she hugged him like every other time she saw him. Greeting him that way had become her ritual and she broke down as his strong arms encircled her, pulling her desperately closer because they both knew it would be the last time she held him. Touched him. Saw him. Hermione's heart galloped inside her chest as panic rose within her with a force that made it hard to breath. The look in his eyes just before he walked towards his death would haunt her forever. He had wanted to say something to her but refrained. It had been the same sad, solemn look he had when she had been the one to walk away that night after they danced.

She needed to talk to him, tell him what she just realized. Her pulsed raced as she wiped her tears away and stepped forward but froze. Hermione didn't get any further than that because she suddenly realized that she wasn't alone. There was a third of the Trio standing right beside her, Ron. She turned around and met his unreadable expression. Her eyes took in his battered appearance and the pain he couldn't quite hide from his blue eyes. They had lost so many people tonight, all of whom were closest to them. Their eyes met and locked and she knew he could read everything she couldn't say in her eyes. She had kissed him and he had called her his girlfriend.

Nothing had made her happier at the time. But now everything had changed and she had changed. Harry's imminent dead and his acceptance of it had made her realized she didn't have to accept it. She couldn't accept it without him knowing. She took a step towards him and gently cupped his gritty cheeks as she smoothed away the dirt and grime. She was about to hurt him very much, but it had to be done. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. He returned her gaze with the same intensity.

"Ron". His name; that was all she had to say for him to understand. He nodded jerkily and covered her hand on his cheek, squeezing gently. His blue eyes sparkled with emotion and Hermione knew he understood.

"Go". The softly spoken words released her from the connection that had been brewing between them for a while now. Hermione smiled sadly and hugged him before taking off in the direction that Harry had been only a few minutes before.

She stumbled over books and crumbled stone not really caring if she fell. She needed to get to him before she _couldn't_ get to him. Hermione knew if he made it to the Forest already she wouldn't be able to see him again. As she skidded around a corner, barely managing not to fall memories of their relationship over the years flashed before her eyes. The first time she met him. When he saved her from the troll. When they became friends. Their conversation down the trap door.

_You're a great wizard Harry._

_Me. I'm not a good as you._

_Books and cleverness. There are more important things. Like friendship and bravery._

And _love _Hermione finished for her eleven year old self. Love. The most important thing of all. Many flashes of them through the years she welcomed, hoping she could have so many more with him. She was breathless by the time Hermione reached what was left of the front door and that was when she saw him. His drooped shoulders with wand clutched tightly in his hand as he slowly walked through the rumbled court yard.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted stopping him in his tracks immediately. Even through the dimly lit night Hermione could see his shoulders straightened as tension tightened his muscles. He turned around almost fearfully towards her as she made her way towards him, closing the distance between them with each step she took. She watched his fingers clutch his wand as his eyes locked intensely on hers. It was so strong Hermione felt as if he touched her, spreading warmth throughout her body.

She came to a standstill a heartbeat away from him. His eyes held many questions but right now Hermione had the answer to just one of them. She took the remaining step bringing her body flushed against his lean form. Hermione's breath hitched as Harry leaned in, molding their bodies together. She didn't have to say anything, it was written in her eyes, in her body language and most of all in her touch. Yet he refused to touch her. The tension in his body radiated in waves as if he was trying very hard to not loose control.

"Hermione", he croaked out half pleading with her, half reprimanding her. It made her smile slightly but the powerful look in his green eyes reminded her of the severity of their situation.

In response, Hermione placed her hands on his chest and his gasp thrilled her. This may be the last time she would see him and Hermione was going to make it a moment she would remember forever. She pressed her body closer and slid her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and into his hair. Harry's wand cluttered to the ground, tapping against the cool stone as his hands clutched her waist. She could tell his control was slipping. Their eyes locked and held, green clashing violently with brown making her breath caught.

She move in and lightly pressed her lips to his. The reaction was instant. At just a touch of their lips, sparks exploded along her skin sending tingles throughout her body. Warmth blossom at the pit of her stomach as Harry groaned within his throat and tugged her closer as he took over the kiss, changing the light pressure to something much more intense and passionate. Hermione dug her fingers into his dark locks, responding just as fervently as his tongue traced the seam of her lips, asking for permission. She granted what he sought and his tongue slipped into the hot cavern of her mouth and tangled with hers. It was only meant to be short and sweet but the desperation Hermione felt in his touch urged her emotions into overdrive. This was going to be the last time she saw him alive. What seemed an eternity later they broke apart, each breathing heavily as Hermione cupped his cheeks bringing their gaze level.

"I just needed you to know Harry", she whispered breathlessly. His eyes filled with tears as hers slipped over her lids. His grip on her hips tightened at her words and she knew he knew exactly what she meant. "I don't know how or when but it happened and I needed you to know. I didn't want you to go to him without knowing".

"I needed _you_ to know Hermione", Harry murmured leaning further into her body. "It happened along the way but I didn't know how to tell you. I'm glad you came after me. You always come after me even when I don't ask you to and I'm grateful for that. You started out as my best friend Hermione but now you are so much more. Thank you for everything".

"You never needed to thank me Harry", Hermione replied tearfully clutching desperately at him. She couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips. "You thanked me everything time you stayed alive".

"Say it", Harry murmured wrapping his arms completely around her, making her feel safe and secured. "Please", he implored, "I just need to hear you say it once. Just once Hermione". Hermione looked into his beseeching eyes tainted with strong resilience, knowing she couldn't deny him anything. She never could.

"I love you Harry James Potter", Hermione whispered and he smiled. The corner of his lips lifted slight and it was enough to warm her heart. For a few minutes she make him feel at ease and happy and loved.

"And I love you Hermione Jean Granger", he replied softly tracing her lips with his thumb before he leaned in and gave her the lightest of kisses. Just the press of his lips to her and it was one she was going to remember for the rest if her life. "Now close your eyes".

His eyes were once again somber and Hermione knew exactly why he wanted her to do that. It was because he didn't want her to see him walk towards his death. He hugged her tightly and whispered into her ears, bringing fresh waves of tears to her eyes. She closed her eyes, cementing this moment to memory. His touch. His scent. His words. She felt him pull away and fought the urge to open her eyes. Hermione felt him press his lips to her neck, then her forehead as his fingers brushed across her cheeks and then nothing. He was gone.

She couldn't hear him and she couldn't feel him. She didn't want to open her eyes anymore because he wasn't there. Hermione couldn't _feel_ him anymore. Her eyes fluttered open and nothing but silence and the crumbled court yard greeted her. He was gone. Hermione wrapped her arms around her waist, holding herself as sobs racked her slender form. She allowed herself one minute to loose control and give into the pain of losing him before the steel curtains came down, bringing her emotions under control. They had a snake to kill and Merlin help her it would die. Harry Potter was not going to die in vain. He would be remembered and cherished forever because he was in her heart.

**For those of you reading my other fic "What's Meant To Be", I'll update before the week's over :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The scalding water beat against his back, washing away all the dirt and grime as it flowed over his throbbing body. The adrenaline of the battle had worn off, leaving each of his muscles and battered body aching with each movement he took. Harry Potter braced his hands against the cool wall of the stall and lifted his head towards the tap bursting with water. It had been a long night, better yet a long couple of months and for the first time in a long while Harry let himself relax. The tension and worrying seeped out of his body like a memory as he sagged against his hands. It was over. Voldemort was dead. The Light side had won and he was alive. He was alive! The thought shot fire through his body bringing renewed energy.

From the moment he saw Severus Snape's memory Harry had resigned himself to death; to not see the sunrise again, the start a new day. It had been something he was prepared to do so that others would have the chance at life. The moment his fears of being a horcrux: that a part of Voldemort that lived within him had been confirmed Harry had refused to think about anything beyond his death. A death which would ensure Voldemort's demise. It had all been going well until he told his best friends. The moment Hermione had offered to accompany him and launched herself in is arms, holding desperately onto him, Harry's resolve had wavered.

She had been willing to go with him. Aid in any other way she could just so that he wouldn't have been alone. Her unselfishness was one of the treasured things he loved about her. He wasn't exactly sure when he fell in love with her but he did and Harry wouldn't change that fact for anything. The look he had shared with his best mate over Hermione's shoulder had been one more than reliving their memories of being mates. It said all the things Harry couldn't at the time. _I know she's with you and I'm grateful that you'll love her and be there for her but I love her more than life itself. _

Harry had barely managed to let her go and walk away but he didn't have a choice at the time. As the distance between them had increased he was preparing himself more and more for what laid ahead. His heart felt as if it broke and put itself together only to repeat the process with each step he took away from her. The urge to turn around and go back, to tell her what she truly meant to him burned like hot lava but he refused. He couldn't promise her anything. A part of him had been surprise when he heard her voice shouting his name but the selfish part of his heart had leapt her voice. She had followed him once again.

What happened next still felt like a dream to him. He had been half scared that it had all been dream. That he had somehow conjured her up in the moment of need. But when she kissed him – Merlin that kiss – that was all the proof he needed that she had been real and not a figment of his imagination. The feel of her in his arms and her lips on his was gradually driving him mental. She loved him and he loved her. It was all suppose to be simple now right, wasn't it? The water had gone cold as he lost himself in his thoughts and Harry reached out and turned the tap, stopping the flow of water. He slowly stepped out of the cubicle and hastily dried off; trying his best to ignore the pain in his aching body before donning a pair of jeans and a fresh t-shirt Hermione had given to him earlier. She seemed to have everything in the bloody beaded bag once again he thought as he put his glasses on.

They hadn't talked at all but he knew it wasn't going to be long before they did. However, before that happened Harry needed to talk to the two youngest member of the Weasley clan. They were all venerable right now but it would only hurt more if Ginny held onto something that could never be, not anymore. As for Ron, Harry knew they had to talk most of all. The shared look they had over Hermione's head on the bridge had been filled with caution and questions. He made his way down the stairs into what was left of the Gryffindor Common Room. Majority of the castle was still in bad shape but everyone was trying to clear up as much as possible and bring the Castle back to its magnificent self. They had a lot of people to say goodbye to. Among them were Fred, Tonks and Lupin along with loads of other people.

Harry had barely made it down the last step when a slender figured launched herself into his arms. For a second Harry thought it was Hermione but the red hair and the way his body stiffened gave her away. It was Ginny he had in his arms, not Hermione. He soon realized she was crying as her tears seeped into his clean t-shirt. He hoped Hermione had another for him with her.

"Oh Harry", she mumbled into his neck, "I thought you were gone. When Hagrid brought you back I was so scared that you were gone". Harry palmed her head and tried his best to soothe her. He knew it had shocked and hurt all of them. Harry had heard her scream and everything Neville had said. He had been so proud of all of them at the time. They had still been willing to fight.

"It's ok Ginny", he appeased her as he ran his hands over her back in comfort, "I'm fine. We're all fine". Most of us anyways he added in his head. Her flowery perfume filled his nostrils but he didn't react in any way. She pulled away and looked earnestly up at him, waiting for his kiss but Harry couldn't bring himself to press his lips to hers.

They had shared a kiss. A brief, fleeting touch of lips during the height of the battle however, it had been more of an obligatory thing that one of love. Neville had just announced he was in love with Luna and everything had seemed like a chain reaction at that point. He hadn't used her but he didn't feel that way anymore. Harry knew this was going to hurt. She had lost so much already and now she was going to loose him. But then again he wasn't really hers to loose.

"Ginny", he started seriously, regretfully at the thought of hurting her. The light in her eyes died a bit at his tone and she completely pulled away from him. All traces of emotions were wiped from her features as she waited for what he was about to say. Now that he started Harry had no idea what he was going to say to her. _I'm sorry Ginny I don't fancy you anymore because I'm in love with Hermione. _He had a feeling that wasn't going to go over well with her.

"Just say it", Ginny filled in wrapping her arms around her waist, "we both know what it is that you want to say".

"I'm sorry", Harry stammered at the chance of being on the receiving end of her Bat Bogey Hex, "It's not going to work between us. I know I somehow made a promise to you that we'll pick up from where we ended if I survived but I can't. I'm sorry".

"It's Hermione isn't it?" she challenged fire burning behind her eyes, "I was afraid this was going to happen. You chose to take her with you and I always wondered if there was something more going on between you two. Merlin I was always jealous of her because you seemed so comfortable with her and I had every reason to be".

"We wouldn't have survived without her Ginny", Harry defended his friend softly, "and there was never anything between me and Hermione until now. Thinking you're going to die kind of puts things into perspective. I wouldn't have pursued a relationship either way Gin because this battle with Voldemort changed me. I'm not the boy you saw before I left. I have more scars and baggage now and you won't understand".

"I don't care about that Harry!" Ginny argued heatedly, pleading with him, "I can be there for you through this".

"I wouldn't ask that of you Gin", Harry murmured, "I'm sorry. Can you honestly look at me and see only me. Not the poster boy for everyone. Not the Boy Who Live but Harry, _just Harry_".

"I-" Ginny mumbled her eyes shining as she struggled for words.

"That's what I thought", Harry filled in wondering why it hurt. It wasn't because he was in love with her. Ginny never saw just him. "I don't_ want_ to be with someone who sees me as that person Gin. I _need_ to be with someone who sees me, who understands me and not the poster boy".

"And that person is Hermione?" Ginny asked and stated at the same time, staring at him with pleading eyes.

"That person is Hermione", Harry reassured firmly, "and it will always be Hermione".

"So that's it?" she said angrily, huffing a bit. "We're over".

"We're over". He said seriously watching her hold back tears, "I'm sorry". Harry reached for her only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't", she retorted before running from the room, leaving him alone with his conscience. He wasn't alone for that long. As soon as Ginny left and the portrait door closed, it re-opened bringing Ron and Hermione in. They were battered and bruise and both looked like they could use a long bath. Separately of course.

"She looks happy", Ron muttered sarcastically as his eyes moved to the doorway indicating to Ginny. His voice was tight with tension.

"We broke up", Harry replied to Ron but moved his eyes to the brown haired witch at his side. She refused to look anywhere in his direction as Hermione immediately found her bag interesting.

"I figured as much", Ron added unfolding his hands from across his chest, "I wouldn't want to be in a relationship with someone who I wasn't in love with either".

Harry knew the comment was directed at both him and Hermione, but mostly him. Hermione's head snapped up at Ron's words but the red head didn't even look in her direction. It was like she didn't expect him to voice the words. Harry and Hermione hadn't talked at all about what happened. Truth is they hadn't the privacy or the time. The tension rose tremendously and Harry knew it was time for him and Ron to have a little chat.

"I'm going to go grab a shower", Hermione whispered and she moved past both boys. Her eyes found Harry's briefly and it was enough for him to know that she didn't forget anything. That she meant everything she said. His eyes trailed her form until she disappeared around the curve of the stairs before moving back to Ron's.

"I know we have loads to talk about mate", Ron began as soon as Hermione disappeared, "and I'm glad we all made it out of this alive and no hard feelings but I just have to say this". _This_ was Ron's fist in his face. Harry had no time to react as Ron swung and punched his straight in the face, busting his lips. He could feel the blood tickling the inside of his mouth.

"That's for Ginny and for myself", Ron said as Harry wipe the trickle of blood with the back of his hand. "Now that we have that of they way just let me say. I would love nothing more than for Hermione to be with me and for Ginny to have her happy ever after with you. If life was easy and fair that would happen but it's not. The moment Hermione offered to sacrifice herself with you I knew that she could truly never be mine. I'm not going to lie, its hurts and it sucks".

"Ron", Harry started hating the fact that people he cared about had to be hurt.

"The way she looked at you and they way you looked at me Harry", Ron continued, "told me all I needed to know. I may care a great deal for her but it's no where near what I see you feel for her. Eventually I'll be ok seeing you guys together and so will Ginny".

"Thank you Ron", Harry said gratefully, "I'm sorry, I know you care about her and I would never dream about overstepping my bounds but-"

"You can't help who you love right?" Ron added with a slight smile, "but it was all worth it because I got to slug you Potter. Just keep the snogging to a minimum when Ginny or I are around ok or else I'm going to hit you again". He clapped Harry on the back good naturedly before making his way out of the room.

"Hey Ron", Harry called after his best mate, feelings loads better. It hadn't been easy for him to give Hermione up but he did. "I'm sorry about Fred mate". His blues eyes darkened with pain and he nodded.

"And I'm sorry about Hedwig, Tonks and Remus", he replied solemnly before disappearing out the portrait hole leaving Harry alone once again. But he wasn't completely alone. Hermione was here, just up the stairs and he was going to wait for her. They had a lot to talk about.

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews :). It's probably won't be as long as my other fics, just about 5 or 6 chapters but thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione brushed her fingers through her damped hair leaving it to dry on its own. She wasn't really in the mood to do another spell, even one as simple as that. Her shower had taken longer than she anticipated giving the nervousness pouring through her veins. Harry and Ron would be done talking by now and every fiber in her body told her Harry was downstairs waiting for her. Her hands shook tremendously as she made her way down the spiraling staircase. Hermione was ecstatic that he survived but when she told him about her feelings, she hadn't been thinking about what would happen if he did. Her guilt at the thought gnawed at her insides. It almost seemed she didn't expect him to still be alive. _Well he was a bloody horcrux Granger so don't beat yourself up too much._

She shook away the thoughts with each step. She loved him. There was no doubt about that but Hermione wasn't sure where they were going to go from here, how their relationship would progress or even if Harry wanted a relationship. Ginny was waiting for him and compared to her, Hermione was sure what his choice would be. Her conversation with Ron had been short and to the point. He didn't want too be in a relationship with her if he didn't have all of her. The red head wanted everything she had to offer, not just pieces. They both knew that wouldn't happen given the fact that her heart was already given to the dark haired, greened eyes boy sitting before the bourgeoning fire.

Hermione's breath caught at the sight of him just sitting there. His shoulders weren't drawn with tension and he didn't look like he had a death sentence hanging over his head. For the first time in her life, Harry Potter seemed at ease. Unknowingly her lips curled into a tender smile as her heart expanded with love in her chest. This was what she wanted for him; to be alive, be happy and be loved. His eyes seemed surreal as the golden light flickered over his glasses as he continued to gaze into the flames. It was almost as if he was looking for something.

"Lost something in the flames Harry?" she asked quietly causing him to startle and spun around towards her. Hermione stifled a chuckled at his reaction. "You just defeated the darkest wizard of all time and you get spooked by just my voice".

"Well not all of us have to heart of lion", he teased smiling at her, "even of we are in Gryffindor. I was just remembering Sirius that's all, when he would chance just a few moment so that I could talk to him".

"Is that all you were thinking about?" she raised the question softly taking a seat beside him. He was telling the truth but Harry had that look in his eyes as if there was more he had to say but didn't quite know how. The tension in her body oozed a bit as their familiar companionship settled between them. "You know you can tell me anything right Harry?"

"I know Hermione", He replied taking one of her hands in his and interlacing their fingers. His touch sent tingles up her arms as her face heated. He was testing the waters so she let him. "The Snitch Dumbledore gave me had the Resurrection stone inside".

"You saw your parents didn't you", Hermione stated gently glancing at his schooled profile. The air seemed to crackle with emotions as he continued to hold her dainty hands. Hermione never quite realized just how perfect they fit together. "It brought back everyone you loved and care about that died didn't it?"

"Yes", Harry filled in, turning his head so that she could see into his gorgeous eyes and into his soul. "I saw my parents, Sirius and Lupin. I could only see them though, not touch. It felt like torture, seeing the people you longed for only to not be able to have something as simple as a hug".

"Oh Harry", Hermione gasped hearing the pain in his voice. She wished she could help him more but he needed to get this off his chest.

"It's ok", Harry assured her, "talking to them was enough at the time. They gave me the strength and courage I needed when mine failed me. I had to face Voldemort and die. Sirius said that they would never truly leave because they were in my heart". They shared a smile at his words because Hermione remembered Sirius saying the same thing when they rescued him third year, "but knowing they would be there waiting for me made it easier you know".

"Yes I do", Hermione said, giving into the pleasure on his thumb running over her knuckles. His callous touch ignited a fire deep within her. _Now is not the time Granger! _It was then, as she stared at his slightly tuned face, that Hermione saw the trickle of blood. She instinctively reached out, brushing her thumb against it. Harry gasped painfully at her touch and she realized it was a fresh wound. _Merlin, did Ron have to take it that far?_

"Harry what happened?" she asked, concern lacing her voice as she turned him around so she could have a better look. It wasn't very deep but his lips were swollen and red.

"Ron happened", he chuckled in response but sobered up when she failed to laugh. "I had it coming Hermione and Ron had to get it off his chest. I would have done the same thing in his position".

"But-"

"Don't worry we're fine", Harry appeased her cupping her wrist and holding it in place. "It's a bloke thing. Besides I think a slug is a small price to pay for falling in love with the girl you best mate fancied, don't you think?"

Her breath caught at his words. His green eyes held hers prisoner as they stared intently into hers. The truth of his words was reflected in his green orbs and Hermione found herself drowning in them. Her fingers twitched ever so slightly in his hands but Harry refused to let go.

"Are you?" she stammered and could have hexed herself. Her voice was barely audible but it seemed so loud in her ears as well as stupid. Hermione grimaced at her question, so much for being the brightest witch of their age. Harry must think she was an idiot. However his lips quirked into a smiled as he moved in, leaving a breath of distance between their lips. She could fell the warmth of his breath fanning her face as he spoke.

"Very much so Miss Granger", he whispered roughly against her lips. "I have never felt this way about anyone in my life and it's scary and exhilarating at the same time. There is no way it could be wrong Hermione. That night when we danced, I just couldn't stand to see you so hurt and alone like you were. My heart literally hurt for you Hermione. All I wanted to do was wipe away your pain, make you feel loved and appreciated. I never intended for my feelings to get brought up into the mix. The moment I met your eyes I wanted to kiss you. What started out as a simple dance meant so much more to me Hermione. I knew it was more just a passing fancy".

The intensity was back in his eyes as his gaze latched onto hers. She could literally feel the vibrations of his words washing over, enfolding her, keeping her safe. Hermione remembered that night as clearly as ever. She knew something had changed between them. It was more than just being on the road together and alone but she had pushed it to the far corner of her mind until last night. It took over her entire being because she knew she may never have the chance to truly tell him how she felt. How she feels. "Now the question is: Did you really mean what you said or was it just about the ending of the world kind of thing".

Silence filled with questions followed his words. Hermione could see the insecurities in his greens. The look tugged at her heartstrings for it reminded her of the boy she first met so many years ago. "I meant every word Harry", Hermione murmured placing a hand on his cheek as her thumb ran across his bottom lip tenderly, "I may have panicked and said them to you but I meant all of it and I'm not going to take it back. My heart belongs to you and it will always belong to you". Her heart fluttered at the softening of his eyes as they sparkled with warmth and love. It boosted her confidence and she smiled. "I love you Harry".

"And I love you Hermione and my heart is yours to keep forever", Harry murmured softly closing the distance between them as his lips captured hers in a heart stopping yet tender kiss. She could feel his love for her pouring into his kiss. A sigh merged with a groan as Hermione sank into the kiss and her body sagged against his. His fingers clutched at her hips, deepening the kiss as their lips danced with each others. It was amazing. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire all because of a kiss. She had never experienced anything like this before.

"That seems to get better and better every time we do it", Harry murmured, humor shining behind his eyes when they finally pulled apart. Hermione blushed at his words and gradually released her fingers that seemed attached to his shirt. It was now wrinkled from her tight grasp.

"We've only did that twice Harry", she replied good naturedly making his laugh out loud. The sound warmed her heart. She hadn't heard him truly laugh in a long time.

"That only goes to show how right this is Hermione", he said tangling their fingers together before pulling her along his lean form as he adjusted both their bodies effortlessly so that she was lying outstretch beside him on the old couch. For something that was relatively new, this felt natural to her as she snuggled into his arms when they settled down. Hermione just needed to have him in her arms, feel that he was there. They hadn't talked about everything but that was enough for tonight but she needed to say this.

"I couldn't believe it when he said you were gone", Hermione whispered into his chest and his arms tightened around her. "Even though I knew it was the only way for him to die, why you went to him. When he said those words Harry and I saw Hagrid carrying your lifeless body I just – I couldn't believe it. My mind refused to acknowledge it. It was too high of a price to pay".

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Hermione", Harry muttered softly into her hair before gently kissing the side of her forehead. He made her feel so special with just a simple touch. "I had to make him believe it. It was they only way".

"I know", she responded drawing circles on his chest.

"But it was you who got me through all of it Hermione", Harry continued softly. He began running his hand over her arms to her elbow in a soothing manner, "it was you who brought me back. After he hit me with the curse I woke up at Kings Cross and Dumbledore was there". She adjusted her position so that she could look at him. Letting him know she was listening. "He told me all about the horcrux in me and we talked for a while and he said I had a choice to come back or go on. It was my choice and I knew I had to come back to finish Voldemort. But it was you who truly bought me back Hermione. It was because of your love that I knew I had to come back".

Her heart melted at his words as he smiled down at her. Hermione reached up and tangled her fingers in his unruly locks after brushing a few wayward strands away. He needed a haircut "I'm glad I did Harry".

He bent his head and kissed her softly, letting her know just how much he loved her. Sometimes words weren't needed. When he pulled away, the humorous twinkle in his eyes deepened and said as if reading her mind. "Now I have other things to worry about like getting a haircut".

_Hermione -_

_Don't ever let me give you a haircut again._

"I would be honored Mr. Potter, to give you a haircut", Hermione smiled remembering the time she asked him to promise to not let her do that again. They had both known at the time it had nothing to with the simplicity of a haircut and all about Ron. But now it didn't matter, he was hers as she was his and Hermione could give him as many haircuts he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry stood gazing at Hogwarts. The Castle was once again poised magnificently as the moon shone brightly, casting the grounds in his pale light. It had taken a week, a long painstaking week and the help of everyone for Hogwarts to be restored. It was all worth it though, just for this moment. Harry smiled; Voldemort hadn't managed to taint everything in his demise. With a last wave of his hand Harry finished his job and tucked his wand in his pocket. He waved in the direction of a small group heading into the Castle as they moved passed him. Given the lateness of the night, dinner was once again being served in the Great Hall.

The past week had been intense both emotionally and physically. He and Hermione had somehow fallen into the routine of waking up together, helping others before finding each other again and falling asleep in each others arms. He had never felt so at ease as when he was with her. With something as simple as a touch or a smile Hermione would immediately put him at ease. It helped loads knowing she was there. The relationship was relatively new but it felt natural. Most people weren't as shock at the news as he expected. Ron was more acceptable to their relationship than Ginny, which he expected but he knew it bothered Hermione a bit. They never wanted to hurt anyone but all was fair in love and war.

Even though he was hungry Harry's feet took him towards the Grounds of Hogwarts. It wasn't long before he found himself standing before the gleaming lake a few feet away from Hagrid's Hut. The entire time he had been here since the Battle Harry hadn't visited this section of grounds. The cool night air ruffled his darks locks as he sat down, absorbing the silence of the night and the feeling of just being here to enjoy. A week ago everything was broken, including himself but now he was whole again thanks to the brown hair woman walking towards him.

His eyes drank in her appearance. Taking in her pony tailed hair with a few wayward strands dancing around her delicate face, her dark green shirt and blue jeans that seemed to hug curves he only seemed to realize she had. Which was very unfortunate he thought wryly because look at what he had been missing out on because he had refused to look closely. It wasn't just physically. Sometimes he didn't have to say anything and Hermione would understand what he meant or how he felt about something. She had been a great rock during the pass days when the funerals were being kept. They just fit on every level and that made him realize just what love really was. Just watching her made his pulse race and his heart rate increased.

"Hi", she greeted when she reached where he was. Harry extended his hand silently and Hermione placed her smaller, softer ones in is callous palm. He smiled in returned and tugged her towards him until she was encircled in his arms and sitting in front of him before the lake. It was a beautiful night but it had nothing on the woman in his arms. Harry pulled her closer and inhaled everything that was simply Hermione as her arms folded over his around her waist. It was the same scent that tested their enchantments against the snatchers.

"Hi yourself", he murmured into her hair and felt her sigh and relaxed against his body. The comfortableness between them still surprised him, "everyone's turned in for the night?"

"There're having dinner at the moment", Hermione whispered interlacing their fingers intimately, "things are finally done so it's kind of a celebration. Bringing life back to Hogwarts in a way. I figured you'd still be out here".

"Ever the insightful one my Hermione", Harry joked lowing his lips to the expanse of her delectable neck, "you always seem to find me when I don't even know I need to be found".

"And that's never going to change", Hermione replied, her voice a bit huskier than usual. One that he knew and experience on many occasions over the past week. They hadn't taken that step as yet but Hermione seemed to explode in his arms every time they kissed. The passion between them increased every moment they were together and it was all consuming. It was so much more powerful and stronger because they were in love.

"I wouldn't have it any other way", Harry mumbled against her neck. His lips found the hollow between her shoulder and neck and Harry wasted no time in paying attention to the soft patch of creamy skin. His mouth sucked and his tongue flicked over the sensitive area until Hermione clutched at his fingers. There was no doubt he wanted her but he didn't intend to take her out in the open as much as the idea appealed to him.

"You taste brilliantly Hermione", he rasped against her ears before nibbling on the soft organ eliciting another throaty moan from her. "I just can't seem to get enough".

"You really need to stop doing that", Hermione scolded humorously making him laugh. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. "It's like I have no control over my body whenever I'm around you".

"Sometimes it good to loose control you know", Harry replied lightly playing with her fingers. "Sometimes your body just needs to be, without any restraints". He had a few ways they could loose control together.

"Always the smart one, are you?" she challenged placing her head on his shoulders as she titled her head up to his. Her tempting lips were mere inches away from and he was begging for a taste. He hadn't had one since this morning.

"I guess I have been hanging out with you for too long", he quipped and swallowed her answer as his lips captured her in a kiss that left no doubt what he was feeling at the moment. Hermione hands slid up his arms and into his hair, pressing him deeper into the kiss. Harry obliged, deepening the kiss as his arms circled her body until he had a grip firm enough to twist her around with her help and have Hermione straddle his aching body.

His groaned of pleasure mangled with her moan as Hermione ground her body harder onto his. Merlin she was good at that and they still had their clothes on! Her hands were thoroughly lost within his hair, making it messier. Everyone would know what they were up to the moment they walked into the castle. But that didn't deter his hands as they gripped her hips affectionately before making their way up her body, grazing the underside of her breast. Hermione gasped at his touch, finally breaking the kiss. She leaned her forehead against his as their warm breath mingled raggedly.

"We really need to stop", she breathed against his lips as her fingers still clutched his hair. Her voice tainted with passion and desire for him. _Him._ He had never needed anyone as much as he needed her right now. It wasn't about _wanting_ her; he _needed_ her like the oxygen he needed to breath. There were very few things in life that people needed to survive and Hermione was one of those things for him.

"I know", Harry replied gently disentangling themselves but he still kept her where she was seated. He wasn't quite willing to part fully with her as yet. "But one day we won't have to".

"I can't wait for that day", she smiled widely before kissing him lightly. She settled more comfortably in her position, adjusting her legs before placing her hands on his shoulders. "They're re-opening Hogwarts on Monday", she filled in shyly before meeting his eyes.

"I know, McGonagall mentioned it to me and Ron this morning after we finished the Quidditch pitch. I think it's great that you want to finish your last year Hermione", Harry added tucking a strand of hair behind her ears and she smiled. "I expected nothing less from you. But I won't be coming back. Ron and I think we'll try getting into the Auror Program as you finish your last year. There's a whisper that Kingsley will be the next Minister and that he's allowing those who fought in the Battle to join".

"I had a feeling you were going to say that too", she replied her smile loosing a bit its brilliance. Her fingers twirled themselves in the hair at him nape as she spoke. "I wager you and Ron tested out the broomsticks as well just to make sure they were ok".

He grinned at the twinkle in her eyes. "Oh Hermione of course we had to. I'm going to have to take you for a ride sometimes. There is nothing compared to the feeling of flying. It like I don't know, getting lost in an amazing book", he compared for a lack for something else to describe the feeling to her.

"I'll take you word for it Harry", Hermione replied running her fingers through his hair. He loved it when she just touched him like that. It was like she wasn't enough thinking about it. "I like my feet firm on the ground".

"If my memories serves me correctly Miss Granger you flew quite well a few times over the past weeks", Harry murmured placing his hands on her waist as his thumb began tracing circles on her stomach. "It may not have been the best of circumstances but you flew quite nicely".

"That was different", she retorted tilting her head to the right as their eyes met. "It was a matter of life and death. I had no other choice at the time". Dark shadow flashed across her face as they we both quiet for a while. He had done a good job distracting her but her mind was once again going back to him not being at Hogwarts with her. It wasn't that she couldn't be here alone; she just didn't want them to be separated now that they found each other. She was afraid things might change.

"Hey", he whispered taking her chin between his fingers, "Nothing is going to change between us Hermione", Harry assured her softly. He had seen the insecurity in hers eyes. "We'll see each other as much as we can and we'll have letters. Now that Voldemort is gone we can now concentrate of building our future together. Besides we both know you won't be able to concentrate with me here".

His words drew a chuckle from her. "You may have a point there Mr. Potter and I do have an academic reputation to uphold".

"That's my girl", he murmured. Harry tangled a hand with hers and kiss their joint hand tenderly, "I love you and some time apart isn't going to change that. Nothing can take my love away from you".

"I love you too". Hermione eyes burned with emotions as she whispered the words to him as they wrapped around his heart squeezing gently. He never got tired if hearing her say them. "And you're right, again. That seems to be happening too often lately". She said the last work with a joking scowl.

"It's known to happen from time to time", he replied a bit smugly, "Now come on let heads back to the castle I'm starving". Hermione stood up, pulling him with her as they made their way hand in hand towards the double doors. He paused in the middle of the court yard and pulled her up beside him. Her confusion was written across her brows but soon clear at his intention. She always seem to have a knack at reading his thoughts.

"The last time we stood here", Harry began softly wrapping their fingers around each others as he held them at their sides. He stepped closer to her, diminishing the distance between their bodies, "we kissed for the first time. It was the most glorious thing in the word. At the time I thought it was the last time I would see you, be able to kiss you and hold you. But now I'm going to kiss you again Hermione and it won't be my last because it's a new beginning. I'm starting over with you and only you. You're my future Hermione; you understand what I'm saying?

She took a while to response matching the intensity of his green eyes when they met hers and Harry thought he went too far. He loved her. They had lost a lot of people and Harry was more determined than ever to appreciate what he had. But she nodded and whispered. "Yes Harry I do".

"Brilliant", he exclaimed as his lips curved into a smile, "Now will you kiss me?"

"With pleasure". Their lips met and mated as the passion and the love they felt seem to flow from their bodies and surrounded them in a haven build just for them. Harry and Hermione lost themselves in the feel of each other as the heavens opened, drenching both within minutes. However neither took notice of the rain as they continued to love each other in that one perfect moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione Granger released a long sigh as she dotted the last sentence on her foot long parchment. Her essay for Transfiguration was finally finished and she was proud to say it was a week early. The silence surrounding her was calming as her eyes roamed the empty room cementing the fact that she was indeed alone in the Library. She rubbed the crick in her neck before stretching her hands over her head, easing her tensed muscles. Hermione had lost count of the hours she spent pouring over her assignment. She wasn't one to leave things for last minute or half-finished.

Hermione began stashing away her parchments and setting the books back into their respective places. The Library would be closing in about a half a hour and she was more than ready to get to bed. Her fingers grasped her latest correspondence from her boyfriend as she snapped her bag close. Hermione's lips curled into a soft smile at his distinctive scrawl. True to his words Kinsley was now the new Minister and Harry along with Ron and few others were now members of the Auror Department. It was brutal as they assimilated to the tasks but Harry loved it. He was making a difference, protecting others. Something that seemed to be ingrained in his genes.

She hadn't seen him for a couple of months and all that were exchanged were letters. Whatever Hogsmeade weekend she got, Harry tried his very best to visit so that they could spend couples of hours together. The last one was about a month ago. He always made the effort and he never once made her feel like it was a burden. She had been afraid things would change between them but it had only gotten better, stronger. The time apart proved what they were feeling was true and not a fluke. Both of them were finding themselves individually and growing into their own as well as growing together. That was the beauty of their relationship. Hermione was allowed to be Hermione and Harry was allowed to be Harry but together they were Harry and Hermione. The letters weren't much but the words written were inked into her heart and they meant everything to her.

_I love you Hermione and I can't wait to see you again._

Those words filled her heart with joy as Hermione re-read them. He was busy at the moment shadowing an Auror in the department as all beginners were so he hadn't managed to write as much. Harry had been afraid they would treat him differently because of who he was but everyone had accepted him as one of their own. Things at Hogwarts for her weren't so bad. She was still the top in her year and was made Head Girl. Something she didn't think McGonagall would do but was pleasantly surprised that she was given the role. Being Head Girl had always been one of academic dream and she was thrilled that she got the position. Being back here without her boys was weird. Harry, Ron and her had spent all their schooling years here together and a part of her missed the familiarity. But it wasn't so bad to be alone.

Ginny was here as well and to say things weren't as back to normal would be an underestimate statement. The youngest Weasley wasn't rude but Hermione could feel the tension coming off her in waves the first few weeks back school. Hermione had hated the fact that others had to get hurt, especially Ginny. She was someone Hermione considered friend, they weren't very close but they did share a bond. Hermione had even given the red head advice on Harry and it was indeed very ironic now that she was the once dating Harry. About a month into the term Ginny had approached her and things had made a turn for the best.

"_He was right", Ginny said clutching her books as she hesitantly sat beside Hermione on one of the bench in the courtyard. She was enjoying the beautiful weather as she caught up on her reading._

"_What?" Hermione asked folding her page as Ginny made eye contact for the first time since the term had started. Ginny had gone out of her way to avoid the bookworm._

"_Harry, he was right", she repeated as her expression softened, "it always going to be you because I never just saw Harry. I saw the Boy Who Lived and he needed someone who saw him. He needed you just as he always had"._

"_I'm sorry", Hermione replied genuinely reaching for the girl's hand. Ginny offered a small smile._

"_It's ok Hermione", she responded lightly, "I was angry and hurt at first because I didn't understand what he meant but now I understand. I'm happy for you guys. After everything we all went through. After everything Harry went through, he deserves to be happy and you make him happy. I'm sorry it has taken me so long but if Ron can be fine with this then so can I. Friends?"_

_Hermione smiled at her as she looked at her outstretched before shaking it. The two of them had bonded over the fact that Ginny had needed help with Harry. They had never truly been friends until this moment. "Friends". _

A few things had changed since then. Ginny had started dating Dean Thomas again and not so surprisingly Luna and Neville were now together. Hermione smiled at the thought of the latter of her friends, the two of them were perfect for each other. When she had shared the news with Harry, he had filled her in on the moment when Neville had declared his love for the unusual blonde. Things at Hogwarts had indeed changed from last year but the comfort of having it as a home hadn't. She knew Harry missed it, it was the first place he called home but she also knew he wouldn't come back. He had gained so much from this place but he also lost a lot as well.

Hermione slowly began making her way down the deserted corridor towards her room. She had opted to stay in the Girls Dormitory instead of the Heads. She was in charge but Hermione didn't want to be totally removed from her peers. She missed Harry. Hermione knew that she would but the yearning to see him or just touch him, to brush that wayward lock of his hair and see his sparkling green eyes or even just relax in a hug was sometimes overpowering. She missed _him_ most of all and his tender kisses. She couldn't wait for the Christmas holidays in a week so that she could just hold him in her arms.

The past months had tested their love and relationship. Their feelings were stronger than ever and Hermione knew deep in her heart that Harry was the one for her. Just as she was for him. His kiss in the courtyard as they rain washed over them had been so much more that a simply touch of lips. He was asking her to be his future, to be his forever and Hermione had known that at the time. That amazing kiss had been the seal of their love and future together. She smiled and hugged her books to her chest, as she remembered their last night at Hogwarts together before he left.

"_Harry I don't think this is a good idea", Hermione protested quietly as his hands continued to pull her down the dimly lit corridor. It was after hours and they weren't supposed to be out of bed. "Even if Hogwarts isn't officially opened until tomorrow, we still have to obey the rules"._

"_Come on Hermione we're not going to get into trouble", Harry assured her as he pointed to the map in his other hand, "I would see if anyone was coming and according to this everyone is in bed. Besides what rules of Hogwarts haven't we already broken?"_

"_You still haven't told me where we're going at this ungodly hour", Hermione sighed giving in when he smiled wickedly at her. When Harry was determine nothing could stop him. She had leant that fact over the years. "Besides we can easily do this tomorrow"._

"_You're right we could", He drew up short just as they exited the huge doors leading into the castle and took her hands in his. The cool night's hair untangled her hair and ruffled his unruly locks. Harry reached out and gently tucked a few strands behind her hair tenderly ash he peered down at her, "but I want to do this now because we'll be alone and I know it looks late but the sun will be up in another hour or so"._

"_And that's significant because?" Hermione asked tilting her head up as he pulled her closer, molding her body to his. Hermione's breath caught as he leaned down and brushed a feather soft kiss against her lips that left her yearning for more as his green eyes twinkled brightly._

"_You'll see when you up in the air, flying high above the ground". Her mellowed emotions ruffled at his words as her stomach became queasy at the image his words projected. He wanted to take her flying. Oh no, that was not going to happen. Hermione had thought he was joking when he said that the day before._

"_Harry I don't think that's a good idea". However the man in question ignored her protest and began leading them towards the Quidditch pitch. The entire way there she protested, finding atleast a dozen reasons to show him what a bad idea it was. She wasn't meant to be in the air. It was something she wasn't good at and it made her stomach flutter widely._

"_You'll be fine Hermione", Harry assured her as they made their way to the middle of the pitch, "I would never let anything happen to you ok. I'll be with you the entire time. Besides we're never going to get to do this again because I won't be here"._

"_Ugh, don't remind me", Hermione murmured uncharacteristically. She didn't like thinking of Hogwarts without him but she wasn't about to get on a broom either. But as their eyes locked and he looked expectantly down at her Hermione couldn't bring herself to say no. She had flown before but at the time she hadn't been thinking of the actual flying. A million other things had been on her mind at the time. Like keeping all of them alive._

_Harry pulled out his wand and accioed his broomstick from the lockers and to her surprise it wasn't his Firebolt. He instead opted for a slower broom so that he could take her up. Her heart warmed at his consideration. He was always looking out for her._

"_What do you say Hermione", he asked extending a hand towards. She was instantly taken back to that night in the tent where he had put aside his loneliness so that they could find the light in the darkness and just be for a moment. "You want to take a ride with me?" Hermione eyes flickered to his outstretched hand and his pleading eyes as the nervousness returned. She wasn't sure about this._

"_It's just you and me", Harry whispered softly taking another step towards her. Hermione found herself getting lost in his eyes as well as the heat radiating from his body. "Do you trust me?"_

_There eyes met and locked intensely. She trusted him with her life as well as her heart and they both knew it. Hermione didn't need to answer his question. She rubbed her slightly sweaty palms on her jeans as if to rub away the fear controlling her actions and placed her hand in his. Harry grinned as his fingers closed protectively over her. She was going to be fine._

_Harry released the broom, letting it rise to about her waist length and stepped behind her. He gently placed a hand on her hips and squeezed softly reassuring her that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She knew how to mount a broom; it was just when she was straddling it and in the air was when Hermione didn't know what to do. Her pulse was racing as she swung her legs and positioned herself over the Cleansweep. Her hand immediately clutched the handle. Before her panic overrode her rational thought Harry swung his legs over the broom and situated himself behind her. _

_Harry's palmed her shoulder, massaging her tense muscles before soothingly trailing a path over her shoulder, down her arms and across her tightly clenched fingers to take control of the broom. Hermione let out a shaky breath as he swayed slightly in the air. The butterflies in her stomach exploded, fluttering widely as he went up jus a bit. Harry inched closer, so that his chin rested comfortably on her shoulder. His hot breath teased her ear and she relaxed ever so slightly._

"_Are you ready?" he asked softy before pressing a reassuring kiss at the side of her neck. "we won't go higher until your ready Hermione. I won't force, I just want you to experience the simplicity of just flying without having to worry about anything else love"._

_Hermione took a deep breath knowing that Harry would descend, giving her the choice. She leaned deeper into his embrace, letting the feel of her body calmed her as she nodded. She was going to do this. Share this moment with him. "I'm ready Harry"._

"_Ok here we go". Harry murmured as he gradually titled the broom, bringing them higher and higher with each second that passed by. The nerves in her belly multiplied making her stomach muscled tensed nervously. She closed her eyes on reflex as the air around them became slightly cooler. This assured her that they were indeed very high. Her body immediately shifted closer to his. "You're fine Hermione. I'm here"._

_His gently voice soothed her ruffled emotions but yet she refused to opened her eyes. Her others senses seemed to amplify. All she could feel and smell was Harry. His unique familiar scent, his strong arms protecting her, his deep voice providing encouragement. He didn't make her feel like she was failing at something but he was loving and understanding. It was one of the reasons she loved him so deeply. As if reading her thoughts Harry gently caressed the inside of her wrist, sending sparks along her arms. Hermione breathed in, bringing the smell of the outdoors and Harry as she relaxed a bit more. A few moments later Hermione felt them coming to a still. _

"_You can open your eyes now", Harry said and she heard the smile in his voice. He knew she had done that the entire ascend. The dead grip on his hands didn't give that away. Hermione released her grip slightly, knowing there was going to be marks there later as Harry wrapped an arm securely around her waist._

_Hermione slowly opened her eyes and her breath hitched at the sight before her. Hogwarts stood in all its brilliance, shining gorgeously in the growing morning light. Nothing has ever looked more beautiful to her. Hermione knew that this place was beautiful but seeing this from this position, the way Harry always saw it astounded her. The grounds surrounding the castle was spread before her as the sun slowly rose, bathing the surrounding it is golden light. Hermione forgot that she was high about the ground forgot that her feet couldn't touch the earth. She forgot everything but the sight before her as the strong arms wrapped around her._

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" Harry whispered huskily into her ears making her shiver against him. "It makes you forget everything but this moment. This is what Hogwarts means to me Hermione. But you knew that already that's why you agreed to fly with me"._

"_I'm glad I did Harry", Hermione replied. She turned her head a fraction which brought them eye to eye and their lips inches apart. His brilliant green eyes were shining with emotions and Hermione didn't regret this moment at all. She felt his arms tightened momentarily as his eyes flickered to her lips and back to her eyes. She could feel the heat pooling at the pit of her stomach before spreading through her veins. _

_She reached out, cupping his jaw gently. Her thumb gently traced the seam of his bottom lips and gave into the desire to kiss him. Their lips met tentatively as Harry let her take control. The prospect thrilled her to the core. Her lips probed and played against his until Harry's lips parted and he finally kissed her back. They lost themselves in the moment as the sun rose over the horizon bringing the start of a new day, a new beginning. Hermione tugged closer as Harry somehow managed to fly the broom around in circles._

"_Thank you for sharing this with me". She whispered against his lips. Harry smiled and kissed her softly again. He nodded, letting her know he wanted to do this as he pulled her closer, aligning their body and flew slowly around the grounds of Hogwarts. The view of the sun rising above the lake, reflecting its brilliance stunned her once again. Hermione knew she still wasn't too keen on flying but she was never going to resist a ride with him ever again._

"_I love you", he murmured kissing her shoulders as they floated over the water. They were so low; Hermione felt her feet grazed the cool liquid. "Now whenever you walk the grounds, you'll remember this moment and know how much I love you"._

Hermione smiled as she came out of the memory as she reached her dorm. That had been a perfect last day together. They had spent a few hours of the morning just walking around the lake hand in hand, stealing kisses here and there. It had been hard for her when he left but everything had fallen into place. She placed her bag on the floor and grasped the photo of them smiling widely at the camera as they stole glances at each other. She couldn't wait to see him again. This holiday was going to be one of the many they spent together happily in love. Hermione replaced the photo on the stand and got ready for bed. Just one more week, seven days before she could be in his arms again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry ran his fingers through his showered fresh hair and adjusted his glasses as he made his way down the creaking staircase of Grimmauld Place. It had been a grueling day at the department but a nice long hot shower had helped tremendously. All he wanted to do now was have dinner and snuggle with Hermione. But she wasn't here and he was waiting impatiently for her to arrive. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of her. Harry hadn't seen her for a couple of months and it was slowly driving him mental. The short Hogsmeade visits had only tamed his desire to be with her. Hogwarts was off for the Christmas Holidays and Harry had two whole weeks to spend with her and he was going to make the most of it.

Things had changed drastically since the war. He and Ron were slowly adapting in their new roles and Ginny seemed to come around according to Hermione. He loved his job. Being an Auror was something he had always wanted to be and now he was able to do that. There was no dark wizard threatening his future. For the first time Harry Potter was free to live his own life, carefree and in love. He still couldn't grasp that he and Hermione were together. Sometimes Harry felt that it was all a dream; that he imagined that night before he faced his destiny. But each note from Hermione and every moment they shared since that fateful day only showed him how real all of this was. His life was finally normal.

His feet touched the last step bringing him into the darkened hallway. Kreacher was around here somewhere from the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. After the Battle, the house elf and Harry had somewhat started on a new leg. His stomach grumbled slightly but Harry ignored it. His eyes gazed longingly at the door hoping Hermione would walk through. She was about to arrive at any moment. Harry knew she was paying a visit to her parents first, which was understandable given the fact that she hadn't seen them. After bringing them back from Australia Hermione had sat them down and told them everything. To say they were a little not so pleased with him would be an understatement.

Harry had understood their anger. Their daughter had given up so much just so that she could help him and Harry was never going to forget that fact. It only made him love her more, if that was possible. Everything worked itself out in the end though and that was all that mattered. After debating with himself for a while Harry decided to grab a quick bite, courtesy of Kreacher and retreated to the den with a butterbeer. He would have like something stronger but the sweet beverage would hit the spot for now. He settled into the soft cushions, kicked his feet up, leaned his head on the length of the couch and closed his eyes after taking a long swig from the bottle.

The soft click of the front door alerted him of someone else's presence in the house. Every cell in his body came alert as the soft, familiar scent preceded the visitor. He kept his eyes close as a smile stretched across his lips. He didn't need to look and see who it was, his body already made the connection. He felt her pause at the entrance of the room before slowly moving closer. With each step she took, Harry's heartbeat increased simultaneously. His hands clenched at his side and for some reason Harry was delaying the moment of _seeing_ her.

Nothing but his slightly rugged breathing filled the air. Harry tense muscles refused to loosen as he waited to see what she would do. His breath hitched momentarily as he felt her warm breath fanning the side of his neck. Harry titled his head, letting her have her fun. Her lips feather lightly brushed the length of his neck as she pressed a tender kiss just above his collar bone. Her scent enveloped him making Harry feel safe and warm. Her arms stole across his shoulders and came to rest on his chest with her hands intertwined as she rested her chin on his shoulders, bringing their cheeks pressed together..

"How long are you going to ignore me?" she whispered into his ear. Harry resisted the urge to shiver at her husky, hot voice. His hands on their own accord joined hers on his chest.

"I couldn't ignore you if I tried Hermione", he replied finally opening his eyes. Harry moved slightly, creating enough space so that he could look at her. Her chocolate brown eyes were shining mischievously and she was smiling coyly.

His pulsed raced at the sight. She looked absolutely gorgeous with her curls hanging loosely around her shoulder. Her nose and cheeks were red from the cold as were her hands. He rubbed slightly, creating a heating friction so as to warm her. He pulled her closer, leaving a breath distance between their lips. He watched her eyes darkened as they flickered to her lips and it took all his self control to not lean in and capture her plum lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he was making himself wait. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Do you have any idea how much I have missed you", he rasped against her lips. Harry felt her hands tightened beneath his grip as her eyes flashed with emotions. He could read every single one of them.

"If it's as much as I have missed you Harry", she replied softly with s smile, "then I do and I'm so happy to be home again".

His heart expanded at her words, spreading warmth everywhere. "I'm happy to have you home love".

Their lips finally met. Testing, teasing and coaxing each others' as the found their own rhythm. Harry's grip on her tangled hands increased as the longing and the passion that had filled him until his body ached with need poured into the kiss. Her lips were pliant under his administration as Hermione returned his kiss with the same need. Merlin he had missed her so much. With just the touch of their lips and just a look everything that they felt flowed freely between the two. They didn't need words. They never had needed words.

"Does that tell you how much I missed you?" he teased gruffly, his greens sparkling as they met her equally shining browns ones.

"You may have to do that again just to make sure", Hermione responded and who was he to protest. Any chance he got to kiss those delicious lips he took and so Harry captured her lips once again in a slow, tongue twirling kiss.

When they finally parted, both were breathing heavily and had wide grins across their faces. Hermione pulled away enough so that she could walk around the old couch. Harry arms never let go and he tugged her closer when she was standing in front of him so that Hermione was now seated across his thighs. He sighed in pure contentment when Hermione tucked her head beneath his chin and tangled their fingers intimately. This was what he missed most of all, holding her in his arms and just having her with him. Harry pulled her closer and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"How are your parents?" Harry asked as she lightly traced his knuckles as if she never saw them before. "You dad still hates me?"

"My dad doesn't hate you Harry", she said and he could feel her smile against his neck. "He was just being an overprotective dad but he's ok with us now. They're both doing great. They were hoping to go on a cruise after the holidays".

"That's sounds brilliant", Harry added. He slowly began running his hand up and down her arm, loving the way the smooth skin glided beneath his fingertips. "And you? How have you been?"

"I'm doing better now that I'm with you", she murmured looking up at him. Harry couldn't resist the urge to taste her one more time. It was like he couldn't get enough of her. Hermione seem to taste even better each time his lips touched hers. They were awfully comfortable right now but Harry wanted them to get a move on. He had a surprise for her and he really hoped she liked it. It was cold outside but that was the beauty of magic and heating charms. She was already dressed in jeans and a jumper.

Harry reluctantly shifted so that they could stand up. His hand immediately sought hers out as she adjusted her clothing an met his eyes with a perfectly arched eyebrow. He could practically see her mind working as he ushered her back into her coat and himself as he lifted a small bag off the floor. Harry tugged at her hands, silently asking her to follow him, which she always did.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked as they stepped outside. The blistering cold hit him straight in the face, causing him to shiver and pull Hermione closer. Harry wrapped his arms securely around her waist as the stood on the porch. Their heated bodies pressed together warded off the chill.

"Trust me ok", he whispered placing a kiss between her brows. Harry tucked his head in her neck and closed his eyes preparing himself for the sensation that was about to follow. When they touched ground again, Harry could feel Hermione shivering against him. The night was dark except for the small fire burning brightly in front of the already set up tent.

"_Maybe we should just stay here Harry", Hermione said wistfully. His heart ached from the pain he heard in her voice. "Grow old", she added with a shrug and he wanted more than anything to give her everything she desired._

Now he could. Hermione stepped out of his arms but he held onto her as he looked around, taking in her surrounding. The trees were the same just as the flowing river. Nothing had changed from the last time they were here, other than the fact they weren't on the run and they were here as a couple. Hermione slowly brought her eyes back to his understanding shining in them.

"The last time we were here", he began, touching her curls, "it wasn't the best of time but it was the first time things had seemed a bit relaxed you know. You wanted to stay here and grow old Hermione because it was peaceful and you felt safe. We couldn't do that then but we can now".

"Harry we can't live here", she interrupted softly as her hands curled around the lapels of his jacket, "as much as I love the idea'.

"I know that Hermione", Harry said chuckling, "but it was the first time you reference something of just us having a future, even if we didn't know it". His breaths were coming out in puffs and the cold was starting to bite into his bones. He took her hands and lead her pass the fire and into the warm tent. "We can't stay here forever I know that but we can start out future here and grow old together".

Her lips twitched at his words and he knew she remembered that moment. His nerves started to take precedent at the pit of his stomach. They were in a really good place in their relationship right now and she was still finishing her last year as he just started his job and Harry didn't want to push things but he wanted to be with her. Harry palmed her shoulders and kissed her gently before continuing.

"I bought a house in Godric's Hallow", Harry voiced quietly waiting for her reaction. He almost laugh as Hermione opened her mouth before closing it again as she tried to formulate her thoughts. "I know it's a big step and I wanted to re-pair my parent's one but there too much dark magic there", he added pleading with his eyes. "I just needed something that was mine and where I was born you know. I thought that maybe you could live there with me. I know it's a big step and you don't have to say yes but I just thought that you would like the idea". He knew he was rambling and he refused to look at her He would respect her decision but he didn't want to see the rejection in here eyes.

Harry felt a warm pressure against his cheek as Hermione's dainty hand palmed his cheek. Their eyes met and Harry could feel himself getting lost in their chocolate depths. She was smiling and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Had he pushed too much? He had wanted it to be a surprise, her Christmas gift but he didn't allow himself to think of the negative attributes to his request. But all Hermione did was slide her fingers into his hair before capturing his lips passionately, letting her feelings fuel the kiss. Harry hands stole across her hips to the hollow of her back, pressing her into his body.

"I love you Harry Potter, don't you ever doubt that", Hermione whispered roughly over the loud beating of his heart. His throat constricted as he waited for her next words, "and I would be honored to move in with you".

"I love you Hermione", Harry exclaimed happily as he picked her and twirled her around. Her shrieks of fear and happiness at his actions filled the air. Everything was finally falling in place for him. "Thank you Hermione". Harry said as he sat her back on her feet. Her hands rested against his shoulders as they began to sway so the soft melody.

"For what?" she asked quizzically. Things had been good natured all night but for the first time Harry's mood took a serious turn. He didn't know where to begin.

"For everything you have done for me over the years". Harry took a deep breath as he gently took her arm, pressing a tender kiss to the skin just below her elbow. The exact spot Bellatrix had marked her with that foul word. Hermione shivered under his touch, as if the same thoughts were running through her mind. He had felt so helpless that night at her screams. "For everything Hermione. I would have never survived and be standing here with you if it wasn't for you. Majority of what happened to me was because of luck and because of you. Thank you for that and for willingly sharing your life with me and for loving me".

Hermione cupped the hard line of his jaw, holding him prisoner with her gaze as much as her hands. "Thank you for loving me Harry".

She then slid her hands inside his jacket and around his waist, hugging him to her as her body molded her curves into his lean form. Harry sighed into her hair and closed his eyes as his hands secured her in his arms. His fingers drew gentle circles against her hand as they moved to the music filling the tent. It was just like that night so many months ago. Now however, it was about two person in love relishing in the moment of just being together. Tonight Harry was going to finish the dance how he wanted to that faithful night.

"You know now is the perfect time to give me another haircut", Harry murmured mischievously in her ear. Hermione response was a chuckle as her body vibrated against his. His desire that he had held at bay from the moment she walked into Grimmauld Place reared its head. He was still a hot blooded bloke and she was a beautiful woman not to mention his girlfriend so it was only natural.

They had snog on many, many occasions but never had they taken it all the way. Harry was burning for her but he would never rush her into something that precious. They had talked about it and he was willing to wait for her. Hermione was worth the wait but it was slowly driving him mental. Every time he touched her, he ached to do more. He knew, she knew what she did to him. The evidence of his reaction was pressed against her thighs. It could have been his imagination but Harry thought he felt her lips nibbling against the rapidly beating pulse at the base of his neck as she pressed her hips into his.

"Hermione", he whispered roughly. She had to know he was holding onto his control by a very thin thread. He felt her stiffened momentarily before her fingers moved along his back and up his chest, pushing his coat off his shoulders. He didn't really care where it fell as their eyes locked. Emotions; passion, lust, love and desire blazed from her brown depths igniting his own. Her hands trailed across his stomach and his muscles clenched under her palm.

"Make love to me Harry". Her words laden with desire shattered his control completely. With trembling hands Harry reached for her, burying his hand in her brown hair. The soft curls felt like silk between his fingers as his lips found her in a bruising kiss. Every emotions from the moment Hermione met in the courtyard that night exploded between them as Harry kissed her with everything in him. Hermione's hands palmed his nape, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Her tongue reached out, tracing his lips before slipping into his mouth and danced with his. Hermione pulled him closer, teasing his arousal as her hips pressed seductively along his. He moaned deep within his throat as she sucked sexily on his tongue causing his to buck against her stomach. Harry's hand blazed a path over her shoulders as they slipped between her coat and under her shirt. Her skin felt hot to the touch and the fire burning within him ignited the inferno of need. Need for the woman in his arms.

His lips played over her pliant ones as he slipped her out of her coat, letting it drop carelessly with his. His lips moved along the line of her jaw, nibbling the soft flesh before finding the sensitive spot behind her ear. Hermione groans echoed in his mind. Her fingers clutched at his shirt as her fingers grazed the sensitive muscles of his stomach. He needed her touch. Harry moved his lips down the slender expanse of her neck, sucking and licking the her skin all the way to her collar bone before finding the valley of her breast. Hermione gasped fired his blood.

He shrugged out of his shirt and hissed in pleasure as Hermione placed her palm on each of his shoulder before sliding it down his bare chest to his waist band and up again. Their gazes clashed violently. Her eyes were almost black with desire and her breathing was heavy. Harry tenderly traced her lips and leaned in, kissing her lovingly, letting her know it was going to be ok.

"Are you sure love?" he asked raggedly, praying she wouldn't stop now. He wasn't sure he would be able to but he would. Hermione acted akin, tip toeing until they were eye to eye and her body pressed deliciously along his.

"This is one thing I have always been sure about Harry", she replied easing his fears. Harry nodded bringing their lips together again as he removed the remaining of her clothing with great care. With each item removed Harry paid homage to every patch of skin that became exposed. He worshiped her body with his hands and his mouth, letting her know without a doubt how much he loved her. Words were not always needed between them and Harry was glad this was one of the occasions where his touch was enough to relay the message.

With every kiss, every touch and every moan Harry and Hermione slowly began the journey to fulfillment. It wasn't long before Harry gently guided her to the bed and lowered her gradually onto it. His eyes seemed to drink her in as she lay their before him in pure perfection. He was going to hurt her, something he didn't want to do but couldn't avoid. Harry slowly lowered his body onto hers, gasping as they came skin to skin. His hips were cradled between her thighs; bring the core of their body together. He could feel how wet she was.

His lips found her breasts, sucking the perfect mound into the hot cavern of his mouth. Hermione bucked beneath his fingers clutching her lips and he pressed his hips into hers, teasingly her with his hard need. Hermione's fingers tangled themselves in his air, tugging gently, letting him know she needed more. Harry glided his lips up her hot skin, trailing a path of fire from her breast, up her neck until he met her lips. She returned his kiss just as hungrily as Harry slide his hand across her toned stomach, relishing the feel of her muscles tightening beneath his touch until their fingers were joined.

He held her hands on either side of her against the pillow as he leaned up. The eyes locked, conversing without words as the love they felt filled every fiber of their beings. He silently asked her if she was ready, if she really wanted this and with just a look Harry had all the answers he needed. Every moment they shared flashed before his eyes as they stayed connected with his when he entered her body inch by glorious inch. She was so tight, it felt incredible. Hermione closed her eyes when he met the barrier stopping his progress. Her fingers tightened inside in as he pushed further breaking the thin barrier. Harry leaned forwards and wiped her tear that slipped down the side of her eyes with his lips.

"I'm sorry Hermione", he whispered moving slowly in and out of her body. Her walls relaxed with each movement until he could move freely. He hated hurting her but when she hiked her legs and wrapped them around his waist Harry steadily increased his tempo of loving her, gradually bringing them to the closer and closer to the edge. Her ragged breathing filled his ear and Hermione writhed beneath his body. Moving in sync with him as her fingers clutched at his fingers, tightening their grip as he entered and withdrew from her body.

He could feel them racing to the precipice of complete fulfillment and he moved faster bringing her with him. It wasn't long before Hermione's walls clenched around him as she climaxed, shuddering violently beneath him. The vibrations were too much. Harry wandlessly murmured the charm and with one last thrust Harry joined her, spilling his seeds endlessly within walls. He felt as if he was flying, high above the ground with Hermione and lost in the clouds before coming back to earth. He collapsed against her sweat slick body breathing heavily.

"Merlin I love you Hermione", he rasped after getting his breathing under control and kissing her. Hermione returned his kiss, running her fingers through his matted hair as a result of their activities.

"I love you too", Hermione replied, warming his heart. He would never get used to her saying those words. Harry raised himself on his arms at the side of her bodies, giving him a perfect view of her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you", he said solemnly kissing her chin before meeting her eyes. Hermione smiled at his words as she cupped his jaw. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"I couldn't be avoided Harry", Hermione placated him. "I'm glad it was you".

"Me too", he murmured before shifting his body so that he was lying beside her. Harry wasted no time in pulling her into his arms, spooning their bodies together. He pressed a tender kiss to her shoulders after doing the cleansing charm and pulled the blanket over the cool bodies. Their new life was truly beginning from tonight. The had become one on the physical sense, only cementing the fact that they were one in every other sense. They were perfect for each other in every sense and every level. It wasn't just about being together. Harry wasn't Harry without Hermione and Hermione wasn't Hermione without Harry. Harry smiled to himself as he sniggled deeper into her neck, inhaling her familiar scent. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

Hermione watched her husband make his way through the bustling crowds towards her. He hadn't seen her yet which gave her the perfect opportunity to observe him. Even after five years, her heart still raced at the sight of him. His hair was still as untidy as ever but his body was more filled out, carrying a set of broader shoulders from being an Auror. His greens eyes seemed to sparkle even more these days behind his round rimmed glasses. She smiled as she watched him bumped into little girl and her mum and Harry being Harry knelt down to make sure she was ok. Their live together had been nothing but blissful. They had their fights, which couple didn't but they pulled through.

Hermione was now working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she continued her work with S.P.E.W. and other underprivileged non-humans after she graduated top of her class from Hogwarts as Harry moved up in ranks in the Auror Department. They moved into their house at Godric's Hallow soon after Hermione graduated and led a perfect happily life in love just like their friends who had found their respective happy endings. Luna and Neville, Ginny and Dean, Ron and his one time partner Abigail.

A wide boyish grinned stole across his lips as Harry finally reached where she was standing. Her heart skipped a beat at the warm intensity burning behind his greens orbs as he just stood there staring at her. The love and adoration she saw every time their gazes locked never seized to amaze her. Even after all this time, they still had it: the understanding, the passion, the desire and the love. Harry extended an arm and she silently placed her slender palm in his lager, rougher ones that thrilled her to the core and let him slowly pull her towards him.

Harry dipped his head and captured her lips, softly, teasingly and full of her love. The gentle way he kissed her and made love to her, especially now only made her fall deeper in love with him. With each day that went by, Harry proved to be everything she had ever wanted and he gave her everything she dreamed of because she was with him.

"How are we doing today?" he asked softly, his eyes shining with emotions as he placed a palm on her lower back and the other on her protruding, very round belly. The heat of his palm seeped through her thin robes, as if touching their baby daughter within her. She remembered the joy that had spread across his face the moment she had told him she was pregnant. Harry had looked like a child in Honeydukes and afterwards their love making had been nothing short of amazing.

"We're doing brilliantly Harry", she murmured stealing another kiss from his tempting lips. "But we are hungry".

"Come then", Harry teased running his hands down her arms as he interlaced their fingers before bringing them to his lips and kissed them tenderly. It was the little things he did that made her feel so loved. "I wouldn't dream of denying my girls anything".

Harry protectively guided Hermione through the crowd. His love for her and their unborn child filled his entire being. He was very lucky to be alive and sharing it with such an amazing, brilliant woman named Hermione; his best fiends, his better other half, his lover, his wife and now the mother of his child. She has given him everything he had ever wanted; love and now a family of his own. Life for him had really begun that night for him when his best friend became so much more and it all started with a confession of love in one of the darkest times of his live. But it was like Dumbledore said; happiness could be found in the darkest of places if one only remembers to turn on the light. Hermione was his light in his every darkest as he was hers and they would continue to be for the rest of their lives. Hermione Granger was Harry Potter's something worth living for.

**That's it for this one guys and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have loved writing about these two amazing characters. Thank you for reading as well as all your kinds words, it truly meant a lot.**


End file.
